The present invention relates to drive couplings for selectively coupling two rotating bodies. More particularly, the invention relates to drive couplings that automatically engage two rotating bodies in response to the rotational speed of one of the bodies.
Drive couplings are employed between a driving component and a driven component to relay power from the driving component to the driven component.
Typical rotating machines such as air compressors, pumps, and the like are typically powered by a prime mover such as an internal combustion engine, a diesel engine, a turbine engine, and the like. To connect the prime mover to the driven component, flexible couplings are often employed. These flexible couplings allow for some misalignment and absorb some vibrations between the two rotating components. However, the use of flexible couplings has drawbacks. For example, the driven component must be unloaded to start the prime mover, or the starting system must be robust enough to rotate the entire system, thus requiring heavier duty and more expensive starter components. Thus, excess fuel is consumed because the unloaded driven component cannot be uncoupled while the driving component is running. Furthermore, failures that occur to typical flexible drive couplings require that the driving component and driven component be disassembled to facilitate the replacement of the coupling. These failures commonly occur at worksites which may not have facilities to do extensive repairs. The disassembly procedure may require that systems not affected by the coupling failure be taken apart, opening the possibility of contamination or breakage of system components.